The Last Gamer's
by only.zack
Summary: Sebuah epic action/adventure, dimana sebuah dunia nyata dan dunia maya berperang, inilah perang dimensi...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Satu : Aku menemukan Game baru.**

"Pagii! Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Bagi kalian yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju—" suara radio terdengar sangat lantang mobilku.

"Pak! Pak! Cepetan dikit dong! Udah telat setengah jam ini!" bentakku pada Pak Sidik, supir peribadiku. "Muhun juragan, ini juga udah tancap gas—kunaon atuh juragan angkat ti bumi na jam satengah 7?" jawab Pak Sidik yang entah mengapa selalu sabar dengan semua bentakanku selama kurang lebih 3 tahun.

"Aaah, udah tau kesiangan bangun malah ditanya lagi!"

"Kamari malem maen _game_ sampe subuhnya—ckck—juragan-juragan."

"Ah suka-suka dong—" katakku yang sudah jengkel.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobilku sampai di SMAN 8, tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan segera begegas lari masuk ke sekolah yang gerbangnya akan di tutup oleh Pak Oteng. Belum sampai setengah jalan menuju gerbang sekolah seorang perempuan yang sama telatnya denganku berlari tergesa-gesa sambil memegang buku di dadanya.

—BUUK!— "Auuuww!" teriak perempuan tersebut yang terjatuh tersandung batu, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku melewatinya, dan hanya melihatnya tanpa menolong seorang perempuan yang terjatuh dan kelihatan menderita tersebut.

"Kalau aku tolong dia, aku akan di marahi Pak Andi dan Pak Endi karena terlambat, tapi dengan begitu kan lumayan bisa dapet kenalan cewek baru, cantik lagi!" bisikku dalam hati, tanpa pikir panjang tanganku langsung menyambar tangan perempuan tersebut dan berkata "Boleh aku bantu?" dengan wajah yang tiada tara _so-_keren.

"Eh—mmm—iya boleh, tolong ambilin buku aku dong!" jawabnya dengan nada malu-malu.

"Oke," aku pun mengambil bukunya. "Nih, ayo cepet nanti di marahin si pak botak sama Pak cebol—" sindirku.

"Oh! Iya! Cepat! Cepat!" kata perempuan tersebut dan langsung bangun.

Lalu kami berdua langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan kami melewati gerbang sekolah yang hanya menyisakan celah lumayan untuk 2 orang muat masuk ke dalam situ, "Huyuh—" kataku yang mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang dari tadi tegang karena takut tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan mendapat amarah yang luar biasa dari Pak Andi dan Pak Endi. "Hahaha—lumayan lah." kata perempuan tadi, lalu kau melirik padanya, dan membuat ku menyadari setiap detail-detail postur tubuhnya, matanya berwarna biru yang mungkin memakai _contact lens_1, badannya yang langsing, rambut panjang berpita merah, dan berwangi bunga _Iris_2.

"Hah? Eh? Mmm? Apanya?" pikirku bingung sambil menatapnya.

"Ah enggak, hehehe." jawab perempuan itu.

"Hmm—oh iya, kenalin namaku Reza Ahmad Setiadi, panggil aja Reza dari kelas 2-IPA5, kamu?" kataku.

"Oh ia, aku Mutiara Resna biasa dipanggil Resna aku dari kelas 2-IPS2" jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit malu, lalu kami berjabat tangan.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kelas, Aku dan Resna mengobrol tentang mengapa ia terlambat dan yang menurutku alasanya cukup logis dari pada alasan ku yang tidak masuk akal karena terlambat bangun, alasan standar yang sudah pasti semua guru-guru di dunia ini akan marah jika diberi alasan seperti itu.

"Laluuu—kenapa kamu bisa terlambat?" tanya Resna.

Sesaat aku berfikir karena macet di jalan, tapi entah mengapa kata-kata itu tak bisa terucapkan.

"Ah, iya—aku telat bangun—karena—" jawabku dengan nada sedikit malu.

"Karena?" tanyanya heran.

Tapi sebelum aku menjawab. Ia sudah berada di depan kelasnya, dan yang untungnya belum ada guru yang _nongol_3.

"Ah—eh aku duluan ya, nanti kasih tau kenapa kamu bisa telat bangun ya Za." serunya dengan riang.

"He eh pasti." jawabku singkat.

"Aku duluan ya, _bye._" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu aku pun melambaikan tangan juga, dan segera bergegas ke kelasku yang hanya tinggal hanya melewati 5 kelas lagi.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di bangku paling depan, ya seperti biasa karena di kelasku siapa yang duduk paling belakang dia yang paling rajin, bukannya yang duduk paling depan yang paling rajin. Bersamaan pada saat aku menyimpan tas di bawah meja seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi, besar, bermata hitam, serta alis yang seram, dan rambut di _ikal_, menghampiri ku.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang datang." katanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda,

"Wah wah," jawabku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "Lihat siapa yang menghampiri ku."

Dalam sekejap seluruh kelas sepi, sepertinya mereka tau bahwa aku dan Ilham akan memulai keributan, sehingga semua orang yang ada di kelas 2-IPA5 berkumpul di belakang kami berdua dalam sekejap.

"Za, jangan mulai lagi deh, kemaren aja kalah." kata seseorang di belakangku yang kukenal suaranya adalah Riza.

"Bener tuh apa kata Riza." jawab salah seorang perempuan yang berada di belakang Ilham, yang tidak lain ku kenali adalah Era Febrianti.

"Alah, kemaren dan sekarang itu beda." kataku yang percaya diri.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Ilham berubah menjadi lebih seram.

"Hah?" katanya."Kau bilang bisa mengalahkanku dalam _duel_ kali ini Reza Ahmad Setiadi?" katanya percaya diri.

"Tentu saja, segala hal bisa berubah Ilham Rabani Kimo!" aku membantahnya.

Lalu semua orang di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, mereka seperti biasa menentukan taruhan siapa yang akan menang dalam _duel FCR world wide_, yaitu _Force Crisis Romance world wide_, dalam _FCR_ pemain memperebutkan sebuah wilayah, yang terdiri dari 14051 wilayah yang berbeda dari seluruh penjuru _Reminece world_. _FCR_ adalah _game_ _online-RPG_ yang paling populer di seluruh Dunia, karena di dalam _game_ ini pemain bisa bermain, belajar, dan tidak hanya memperebutkan wilayah, karena pemain juga hanya bisa menggunakan satu _character_ yang tidak bisa di delete atau di pindah tangankan, sehingga menjadikannya seperti dunia nyata, dalam game ini hampir seluruh masyarakat Indonesia memainkannya, ada yang menjadi penduduk biasa hanya untuk mencari pasangan atau menjadi _squad_ dan _soldier_ yang bergabung pada sebuah _guild _yang tertarik untuk mempunyai wilayah. Dan ada satu lagi _job _yaitu _hunter_ yang berkelana mencari kesenangan sendiri. Karena dalam _game _ini ber-_basic_ zaman kerajaan dan masih menggunakan panah, dan pedang sebagai senjatanya, maka banyak masyarakat lansia yang menghabiskan waktu nya untuk bermain _game_ ini.

"Aku!" teriak Ilham pada semua orang. "Namaku Ilham, sang pengembara dunia bawah!" mendengar semua itu semua orang yang mendukungnya bersorak.

"Kurasa _duel_ kali ini kita lakukan pada jam istirahat saja" potong seseorang dibalik kereumunan, dan mengembalikan suasana menjadi hening. Semua orang yang menghalangi langkahnya mulai menyingkir. Ternyata, yang berbicara adalah ketua kelas 2-IPA5 Korry Archendy dalam _FCR_ menjadi ketua _guild_ _EXC-EXCALIBUR _yang merupakan _guild_ ke-10 terbaik diantara ribuan _guild_ lainnya yang ada di dunia.

"Huh, Korry, kamu mengganggu saja" kata Ilham dengan nada kesal,

"Kenapa? Apakah kamu mau menantangku? Jika kamu tidak mematuhi perintahku sekarang juga maka—"

"Iaiaia aku mengerti dasar bodoh!" potong Ilham. " Kau akan ku lumat istirahat nanti REZA!"

"Silahkan, bila kamu bersikeras." jawabku dengan nada tenang.

Ilham hanya mencibir dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan _portable_nya.

"Huyuh—terima kasih Kor, kau menyelamatkan ku—sesaat" seruku sambil mengambil napas panjang.

Korry orang yang bertubuh agak besar, dan suara yang khas dengan mata berwarna hijau alami, mengangguk seraya berkata "Hati-hatilah—mungkin—suatu hari nanti kalian akan menjadi teman sejati—ahaha—"

"_What_? apaan tuh…?" tanyaku heran.

Tapi sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut guru matematika Pak Dude sudah datang dan langsung mengabsen murid-murid.

Lalu pelajaran matematika dan Bahasa Inggris pun berlalu, dan sekarang adalah istirahat, seperti yang sudah di janjikan oleh Korry, aku dan Ilham _log in_ ke dalam _FCR_

"Heii, orang cacad minggir kau!" sentak Bloody Read yang menjadi _nickname character_ Ilham kepada _player_ lain yang menghalangi jalannya

"Ckck, kau harus bersifat halus sayang" seru Nia-Exa yang kata Ilham dia adalah pacarnya di dunia nyata, tapi apakah mungkin orang se-seram dan se-egois Ilham bisa mempunyai pacar? "Heii! Zenoga! _a.k.a_ REZA AHMAD SETIADI! KELUARLAH KAU!" teriak Bloody Read

"Aku disini Bloody Read _a.k.a_ ILHAM RABANI KIMO!" teriakku dari atas rumah,

lalu aku pun langsung melompat turun dari atap rumah tersebut, dan bertatap muka dengan Bloody Read.

"Hmm, sepertinya kamu tidak punya _style_ sedikit ya ham?" kataku dengan suara terkekeh-kekeh, memang Bloody Read mempunya postur badan yang kekar baju compang camping dan dengan equipnya yang ia buat sendiri yaitu _claw_, dan kapak _super_ besar yang menurutku cukup untuk menghancurkan satu kelas, dan yang tentu saja _equip_nya selalu berwarna merah darah menandakan keseramannya.

"Hah!" katanya. "Untuk apa bermodal _style_ kalau copox4! benarkan sayang?"

Nia-Exa mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Cih, aku bosan dengan kesombongan mu!" dalam satu kedipan aku menyerangnya dengan cepat, pedang melengkung bermata satu dengan panjang 60cm yaitu _katana_ mulai menyabet baju Bloody Read yang pada saat itu sedang lengah.

"Wow wow, nyantai bro!" katanya.

Lalu Bloody Read pun langsung membalas seranganku, ia mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya dan menyerangku dengan cepat, tetapi tidak lebih cepat dari serangan _katana_ku yang sudah mengenai bahu Bloody Read, Bloody Read menggerang kesakitan saat terkena tebasan katanaku,

"Ku—kurang ajar! Akan ku lumat kau menjadi bubur, ZENOGAAA!" teriak Bloody Read murka, dalam satu kedipan ia menyerangku, tetapi masih dapat di hindari oleh ku, sesaat kemudian, tangan kirinya yang masih terbuka belum mencoba menebas, saat ini mulai menyayat-nyayat, tapi tidak ada satu serangan pun yang mengenai tubuhku.

"Hah! Hanya ini! Apakah hanya segini serangan mu!" ejekku.

Bloody Read terus menyerangku, tapi aku pun terus menghindarinya tanpa bisa menyerang balik karena serangannya sungguh cepat, "Cih—dia menaikan _ASPD_5 nya terlalu cepat!" bisikku dalam hati.

"Kenapa! Apakah kau hanya bisa menghindar! Kalau begitu terus kau akan kalah!" ejek Bloody Read.

Secara perlahan-lahan serangannya mulai lebih cepat, kali ini aku tidak menghindari serangannya karena seranganya terlalu cepat, tetapi tetap saja masih belum bisa mengenai tubuhku karena serangannya terus ditahan oleh _katana_ku,

"Kau salah memilih lawan! Kau seharunya menyerah saja! Lihatlah! Kau hanya bisa bertahan tanpa menyerang ku! Perbedaan kekuatan kita sangat jauh! ZENOGA!"

"Hmph" singkatku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melompat ke udara, sehingga seluruh bagian tubuh dan _equip_ku kali ini terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya matahari. Aku yang menggunakan pakaian _light armor_, dan blazer, disertai dengan syal panjang, dengan _equip-equip_ yang familiar, _katana_ yang bagian logamnya bercorak singa putih , dan juga _dual dagger _yaitu 2 pisau yang bisa di gabungkan menjadi sebuah _spear_.

"Kau ingin melihat serangan ku?..._as you wish_!" kataku sambil melompat di atasnya.

Dengan sangat cepat aku menjatuhkan badan ke belakang Bloody Read dan dengan satu gerakan membalik aku menebas punggungnya, Bloody Read kembali mengerang kesakitan, lalu ia pun langsung berbalik, dengan setengah gerakan akan berbalik ia menghantam tanah dengan cakarnya, —BUUM!—

"Rasakan ini!" Teriaknya.

Dalam sekejap tanah mulai terbelah dan aku pun melompat menjauh dari belahan tersebut, tetapi player lain yang tidak sempat melarikan diri terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu dan artinya ia _game over_dan harus mengulang permainan kembali dari awal.

"Kau!" kataku. "Kau! Tidak tau mal—!"

—SLEEB— dalam sekejap Bloody Read sudah berada di depan ku dan menusuk perut ku dengan kedua tangannya yang ber_-equip_ _claw_,

"Urrg—ohok—"

Aku pun mulai kesakitan, tapi aku tidak pantang menyerah, dalam sekejap aku langsung mengeluarkan _dual dagger_, dan dalam sedetik _dual dagger_ tersebut sudah berada di kedua sisi perut Bloody Read,

"UAAKH!" teriaknya.

Lalu kami pun meloncat menjauh, Bloody Read terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan luka-luka nya di bagian bahu, punggung dan perut.

"Ohok—urg—boleh juga" katanya dengan suara serak.

Lalu dengan satu gerakan ia melompat dan mengeluarkan Kapak super besarnya, —TRANGG— kedua _equip_ kami beradu, _katana_ku dan kapaknya, ini tinggal pertarungan adu tenaga.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang!" kata Bloody Read dengan sombong

"Oh ya! Kita lihat saja nanti!" jawabku.

Karena kedua equip kami terus bergesekan sehingga menciptakan percikan api, selama 5 menit aku mencoba bertahan dan mendorong _katana_ku pada Bloody Read, tapi kekuataan Bloody Read terlalu kuat, sehingga semua doronganku tak ada hasilnya.

"Sial," bisikku dalam hati "Ia mencoba menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku dulu."

Dan memang benar ia sedang mencoba menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku, Karena ia dari tadi kelihatan tidak menekan balik kapaknya yang besar itu.

"Cih, taktik mu sudah basi!" ejekku

Tak ada perubahan dalam wajahnya, sepertinya ia mempunyai taktik lain, karena aku mulai kelelahan aku langsung melompat kebelakang mencoba menjauh dulu darinya.

"Hahahaha!" Bloody Read tertawa dengan puas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku yang keheranan melihat Bloody Read tertawa sendiri.

Tapi ia tidak menjawab melainkan langsung berlari menyerbuku, ia mengayunkan kapak yang super besarnya kesamping saat aku mencoba menghindar, dan —TRANG— _katana_ku menyelamatkan nyawaku, ia menahan serangan kapak Bloody Read, saat Bloody Read langah Aku langsung menendang tubuhnya, ia terjungkir agak jauh meninggalkan kapaknya.

"Heii!...kapakmu ketinggalan pria tak punya gaya!" ejekku.

Sepertinya ejekanku kali ini membuatnya murka, dalam sekejap ia melompat dengan mengeluarkan kembali cakar-cakarnya, sambil menjatuhkan diri ke samping ia menebas ku, aku yang lengah mengerang kesakitan, pada saat akan aku balas kembali serangannya ia sudah tidak ada di sana, ternyata ia sudah melompat ke belakangku, mencoba mengambil kembali kapaknya, saat tangannya sudah memegang gagang kapaknya, aku menebas tangannya, ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya, dan memegang tangan nya yang tadi ku tebas, selagi ia lengah aku mengayunkan katanaku kembali, dalam dua tebasan di bagian bahu dan tubuhnya ia terjatuh, "SAYANG!" teriak Nia-Exa pada saat Bloody Read terjatuh,

"Kau lihat" kataku "Ini bukan masalah perbedaan kekuatan, ini ha—"

"Kau tak layak menceramahiku! Aku belum kalah!" potong Bloody Read.

Ia mencoba bangun kembali dan menyerangku dengan cakarnya, tapi aku menghindarinya dan memukul punggungnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataannya"

"Benar sayang, ini bisa menjadi pelajaranmu yang pertama dengan menerima kekalahan, karena selama ini kamu tidak pernah kalah." kata Nia-Exa yang tidak kusadari sudah berada di samping Bloody Read yang mencoba bangun.

"Ku—kurang ajar—" kata Bloody Read dengan kesakitan.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi."

Lalu ia dan Nia-Exa langsung ber-_teleport _entah kemana, meninggalkanku dan kapak Bloody Read yang super besar itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, dalam _game_ yang berbeda dan situasi yang berbeda Reza—jika kau benar orang yang berada dalam _blacklist_ ayah." suara Nia-Exa dari langit.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu!" tanyaku heran.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban, tentu saja Karena Nia-Exa sudah ber-_teleport _entah kemana.

"Cih—apa pedulinya aku. Nah baiklah aku akan istirahat sebentar lalu _log out_" kataku.

Pada saat membalikan badan, aku melihat semua orang yang tadi menyaksikan bertepuk tangan padaku, dan teman-teman kelas yang tadi bertaruh membayar dengan _gold_6yaitu mata uang dalam _game FCR _ini.

"Woho! Za! Hebat banget tadi! Keren-keren!" kata salah seorang character yang menggunakan pakaian khas _knight_, menggunakan _heavy armor_ dan jubah yang berlambang _guild_ _DE_EternaL_ dengan senjata _broadsword _di pinggangnya dengan tameng di tangan kirinya dan mengendarai kuda berwarna putih.

"Zalc atau boleh kupanggil Riza?"

"Hah! Tau dari mana kau bahwa aku bermain _FCR_" tanyanya heran.

"Ya ia lah, orang kamu bawa _portable_ di tas kamu meskipun gak pernah memainkannya di kelas sih, tapii yaah…kebanyakan orang bermain _FCR _di _portable _kan?"

"Waah! Dasar tukang geledah tas orang tanpa permisi."

"Bukan tanpa permisi, tapi tanpa izin kali." kata salah seorang anggota _guild_ _DE_EternaL_ yang lain, dan kali ini sepertinya mengayomi _job archer_, karena menggunakan _light armot_, dan syal merah, dan membawa elang di bahunya, panah yang panjang dan _arrow_ yang banyak.

"Hmm—kamu siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Accurate-En biasa di panggil Accurate doang." katanya dengan santai.

"Heh! Ngapain elo disini" tanya Zalc.

"Boleh dong," jawabnya. "aku kan ingin melihat kemampuan Zenoga yang konon selalu cinta damai"

Memang aku selalu _character_ yang dijuluki _si calm_ karena selalu santai dan menghindar dari permasalahan, tetapi sekali terlibat pertarungan, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku kecuali Bloody Read.

"Alah," kataku "Ah iya gue _log out_ ya, belum ngerjain pr"

"Pr apaan Za?" Tanya Zalc.

"Itu—FISIKA!" teriakku yang baru ingat, tanpa basa basi lagi aku pun langsung menekan tombol _log out _yang berada di _menu game._

"He," kata Accurate. "_Holy crap! _Baru aja ketemu, uda pergi lagi."

Pada saat aku _log out_ dari _FCR_ bel masuk berbunyi.

"AH! Sial aku belum ngerjain fisika!" teriakku.

"Haha! Kasian deh! Nih aku pinjemin." kata seorang perempuan yang duduk di belakangku yaitu Cindy.

"Wah! Beneran! Makasih banyak ci—maksudku nur…err…"

" Cindy Nurfalah! Inget itu!" katanya.

"Oh! Iya _thank's _ya cin." Jawabku sambil membuka bukunya.

"Ah gapapa, cuman nanti kasih tau ya siapa cewek yang bareng sama kamu tadi pagi." Katanya.

"Apa?" kenapa dia bisa tau kalau ternyata aku datang ke sekolah berdua dengan Resna? Tapi aku tidak mengiraukannya terlalu lama, dan aku langsung kembali fokuspada contekan Cindy.

"Ih, dingin banget! Jawab dong." kata Cindy kesal.

"Iya, iya." jawabku singkat

Setengah jam kemudian Pak Deden guru fisika, sudah masuk kelas dan menyuruh Korry sebagai ketua murid untuk mengumpulkan tugas, untungnya berkat contekan yang diberikan Cindy, aku terselamatkan dari _push up_ dan _sit up._

"Huyuh~ selamet-selamet"

"Ehem, lalu siapa cewek itu? Pacar? Sodara? Kecengan? Atau selingkuhan?" kata Cindy langsung ke inti permasalahannya,

"Iya jadi—aah—Baru kenal tadi doang ko, dia cuma temen terlambat." Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi ko kayanya kamu seneng banget yah?" katanya yang semakin penasaran.

"Aah! Biarlah" aku menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Hahahaha" Ia hanya tertawa, yang kupikir awalnya ia akan bertanya lagi, lalu entah mengapa sebuah pemikiran cerdik terlintas di pikiranku.

"Eh cin? Kamu temenya Resna yah?" tanyaku.

"Memang, hahaha." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh _great_, kenapa kamu bisa tau aku tadi bareng sama dia?"

"Eaa, dia tadi nge-_sms _aku." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan hp nya mengayun-ayunkannya ke atas-kebawah

"Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?" tanya cindy heran.

"Ya gimana nge-_sms_nya lah." Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya gitu aja, kamu sekelas sama yang namanya Reza yah? Blabla…ya gitu we lah pokonya." jawabnya dengan tawa yang sedikit di tahan,

"Mana liat _sms_nya?" katakku.

"Gamau, Blee!"

"Hei _come—"_

"Reza Ahmad Setiadi." potong Pak Deden,

"Dipanggil tuh, kamu sih." bisik Cindy padaku.

"Diem!" bentaku padanya.

"Ah bagus, pasti di marahin." bisiku dalam hati.

Lalu aku pun langsung maju kedepan.

"Ia Pak saya Reza."

"Pulangnya kamu ke ruang guru, dan temui guru mata pelajaran TIK kamu." Katanya lurus.

"Oh iya Pak, memangnya ada apa ya Pak?" tanyaku.

"Masalah pribadi." jawabnya datar

"Tapi Pak.."

"Sudah, silahkan duduk atau mau Bapak suruh kamu _sit up_?" potongnya dengan nada mengancam, seluruh kelas serentak tertawa pada saat Pak Deden mengucapkan _sit up_.

Untuk apa aku menghadap ke Bu April guru TIK kami padahal aku tidak punya salah, pikiranku terus memikirkan panggilan tak jelas ini.

Pulangnya aku langsung ke ruang guru dan mencari guru TIK kami yaitu Bu April, tapi alhasil aku tidak menemukannya di ruang guru. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bertanya ke ruang piket dan ternyata katanya Bu April katanya sedang berada di , tanpa pikir panjang aku pun bergegas ke sana dan ternyata benar ia sedang berada di Lab, tetapi yang mengherankan adalah banyak juga siswa dan siswi yang berada di Lab, tetapi aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya dan langsung berbicara pada Bu April, setelah berbicara pada Bu April ia menyuruhku untuk duduk. Sebelum duduk aku melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mengenali wajah-wajah siswa dan siswi yang bernasib sama denganku, pada saat pandanganku berada ke meja kanan pojok belakang, seorang perempuan yang kukenali wajahnya sedang serius pada layar laptop nya, aku berani bertaruh itu adalah Resna, tapi apa yang ia lakukan di Lab komputer? Aku pun memilih duduk di sampingnya, dan pada saat aku duduk ia masih belum juga menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di sampingnya, lalu kuputuskan untuk mengintip laptopnya, ternyata ia sedang meng_install plugin game_ pada laptopnya.

"Kenapa gak pake _portable_7aja?" tanyaku

Ia melompat kaget pada saat aku berbicara di telinganya sehingga seluruh pandangan beralih pada kami untuk sesaat.

"Re—Reza! Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyanya kaget

"Ya sama bernasib sepertimu, di panggil tanpa alasan" jawabku.

"Jangan-jangan!" katanya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kamu belum tau kenapa kami semua di panggil?"

"Ye ela, emang udah di kasi tau?" aku malah balik bertanya.

"Ya…"

"Resna, jangan beritahu dia dulu!" potong Bu April yang menyadari pembicaraan kami,

"Ah, eh iya Bu…maaf" kata Resna sambil menunduk dan langsung kembali fokuske laptopnya lagi.

"Huyah! Keren, gak tau alasan di panggil, pas di panggil malah ga boleh di kasi tau gara-gara apa dipangggilnya! Dasar sekolah aneh!" gerutuku dalam hati.

Sementara aku terus mengeluh di pojok, Bu April terus ngoceh di depan.

"Ngapain sih si Ibu? Gak kedengeran." kataku pada Resna.

"Yauda pindah aja ke depan, lagian kamu kan gak tau apa-apa" jawabnya dingin.

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung mengambil tasku dan langsung pindah kedepan, yang akhirnya sekarang makin jelas apa yang Bu April bicarakan, ternyata itu mengenai _world wide web_, atau yang biasa di sebut _triple W_ alias "www", tapi yang aneh adalah dari semua ocehan Bu April tak ada satupun kata-kata yang nyambung ke mata pelajaran TIK sampai akhirnya Bu April menerangkan tentang "_Raising Cursed Hacker_".

"Hah apaan tuh norak banget." kataku dalam hati.

"Nah kalian mungkin sudah tau kenapa ibu mengumpulkan kalian di Lab komp ini, kecuali tentu saja Reza, yang bisa di anggap _Special Guest_" kata Bu April sambil melirikku,

"Maaf…kalau boleh tau sebenarnya ada apa ya?" tanyaku yang mengambil kesempatan.

Seketika seluruh kelas berisik pada saat aku menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Sst, kalian semua diam" jawab Bu April. "Sepertinya kamu tidak pernah menonton berita ya, sekarang tepat tanggal 23 Maret 2023 adalah puncaknya pembuatan Program '_Hyper Hacking System Virus Global_' dan pada jam 20.00 malam nanti semua kegiatan yang menggunakan sinyal akan terhenti dan semua akan berjalan kembali pada jam 06.00 pagi besok."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu terjadi?"

"Yaaa.." kata Resna yang akhirnya mulai bicara. "Karena adanya_ 'Hyper Hacking System Virus Global'_, maka munculah _game_ bernama _Raising Cursed Hacker_ ini.",

"Ya terus? Bagus dong aku jadi bisa main…err…ya semacam itulah" kataku ragu-ragu.

Semua kelas hening tak ada yang tertawa atau pun bicara.

"Karena, _game_ itu bukan _game_ biasa" kata Bu April memecah keheningan. "_Game_ itu adalah _game_ yang mempertaruhkan nasib seluruh umat manusia yang ada di dunia, karena _game_ itu adalah—" Bu April kelihatannya ragu, tapi ia melanjutkannya.

"Karena _game_ itu bertempat dan berlatar belakang dunia kita, sekali _game over _maka kita akan benar benar mati, makanya sekarang seluruh dunia sedang mempersiapkan para gamers"

Aku yang baru mendengar itu sekali dalam seumur hidup sangat terkejut, bukan terkejut karena takut tapi karena senang. WOW banget, dunia kita akan jadi dunia _game_!

Tetapi masih ada yang janggal, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa harus para _gamers_? Kan ada tentara dan segala macamnya lah."

"Karena, senjata biasa tak bisa melukai _monster-monster_ yang datang dari dunia _games_ atau yang sekarang kementrian sebut _fiends_,8 karena mereka semua hanya bisa di lukai oleh senjata dari _game_s, tapi karena pada _fiends_ adalah _virus_ yang sudah di _hack_ oleh seseorang, maka mereka bisa dengan mudah menyerang manusia, lihat lah di berita-berita banyak yang terluka tanpa alasan kan? Jadi dalam hal ini para _gamers _lebih berbakat memainkan senjata _games, _karena mereka semua sudah terkait dalam _'connecting parental weapon'." _jawab Bu April.

"_Connecting _apa tadi? Kenapa bisa terjadi _connecting?" _tanyaku.

"'_Connecting parental weapon',_ itu sudah terkait dengan otak, karena itu adalah imajinasi senjata kalian dalam _games, _karena biasanya _gamers, _mempunyai otak imajinatif, kreatif, karena mereka selalu berkhayal tentang _games, _berbeda dengan para tentara dan lainnya, mereka hanya tidak terlalu sering berkhayal."

"Oh," kataku yang menyadarinya, karena aku pun sering berkhayal berkelana ke dunia _MAR heaven._

Semua kembali terdiam hening.

"Kalau begitu" kembali Bu April memecah keheningan " Kita lakukan pembuatan _guild real_ yang akan melindungi seluruh kota, bukan menghancurkannya"

"Hah?" kataku bingung. "Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang mau menghancurkan kota selain _fiends _ini?"

"Tentu, mereka-mereka yang dibayar oleh _Hacker _untuk menguasai dunia." Jawab Bu April

"Ta—"

"Baiklah!" potong Bu April. "Kita lakukan seleksi untuk memilih _leader guild _kita ini."

"Kenapa tidak ibu saja?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Karena ibu tahu ada orang yang lebih mahir main _game_nya dari pada Ibu? Apakah ibu salah reza?" jawab Bu April yang sepertinya sudah bosan menjawab semua pertanyaanku ini.

"Ah—benar juga—" Senyumku

Sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa semua orang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dan setelahku perhatikan sekeliling mereka sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah, pulpen, _flashdisk, _kacamata, gantungan kunci, dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Aaa? Kalian? Sedang apa? dan kenapa kau mengambil mistar? Bukannya _portable_" tanyaku heran pada seorang laki-laki di sebelah ku yang sedang mengeluarkan mistar.

"Oh ini, ini adalah _weapon_, kami semua di beri ini oleh Kementrian, lagi pula, kita kan akan bermain di dunia nyata, untuk apa _portable?_" jawabnya.

"Oh iya—tunggu—_what_! _Weapon_? Oleh kementrian? Kueren!" kataku dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Memang." jawab lelaki itu.

"Reza," Panggil Bu April "Kemari."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Ya Bu?" tanyaku

Lalu ia mengeluarkan 4 buah senjata mainan mini, yaitu, pedang, kapak, bow, dan pisau,

"Pilihlah salah satu" katanya.

lalu aku pun memilih pedang, dan seketika pedang itu berubah menjadi mesin kecil kecil,

"_Excuse me_! Apa ini?" tanyaku kaget. "Kukira akan berubah menjadi pedang?"

"Itu mulai sekarang adalah senjatamu—"

"Ya tapi," potongku. "Masa mesin kecil mungil kayak gini bisa jadi senjata?"

"Tunggu Ibu selesai bicara kenapa sih Za?" kata Bu April jengkel.

"Oh ia, Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah

"Itu belum berbentuk, tapi bisa di bentuk dengan menggunakan _'connecting parental weapon' _tadi, yah dengan kata lain, menggunakan imajinasi lah." Jawabnya datar.

"Oh," kataku. "Jadi begitu! Baiklah!"

Awal nya aku bingung ingin membuat senjata model apa, tapi akhirnya aku berimajinasi membuat sebuah Pedang yang bergagang pegangan _shotgun,_ lalu pedang tersebut memanjang sekitar 60-65cm dan mempunyai 1 mata pisau, dan mata pisau lainnya di isi dengan 2 moncong _shotgun_ tersebut, tak lama kemudian pedang itu terbentuk, aku membuka mataku dan melihat pedang tersebut, yang kali ini terlihat jelas seperti apa, yaitu pedang multifungsi _rifle_ dan _katana hybird_ yang di gabung dan biasa disebut pedang _gunblade._

"Kunamakan _Exeter_," seruku "Keren, percis seperti yang kubayangkan." Kataku sambil membalik-balikan _Exeter._

"Bisakah kau membuat yang lebih _simple_ dari ini?" Protes Bu April

"Kenapa? Menurutku ini oke-oke saja—"

"Terserahlah, yang penting sekarang berbarislah di depan Lab." Potongnya.

Sesuai perintah Bu April aku pun langsung berbaris bersama murid-murid yang lainnya, aku yang baru pertama kali dipanggil oleh Bu April mau tak mau harus baris paling depan.

"Ibu akan melakukan seleksi dengan _system_ gugur, tentu saja _real_ bukan _game_, yang namanya Ibu panggil silahkan kedepan, kita lihat, ah Reza dan Fikri."

"Jiah belum apa-apa langsung dipanggil" kataku dalam hati,

Aku pun langsung kedepan bersama orang bernama fikri itu, dan ternyata orang bernama fikri itu bertubuh jangkung rambut kriting , dan terlihat _cengos_menurutku.

"Kalian berdua akan ber_duel_, dan yang menang akan bertahan, yang kalah akan dikeluarkan dari calon _leader_, mengerti?"

Aku dan Fikri mengangguk.

"Oh ia," tambah Bu April. "Jangan ada yang sampai membunuh atau menyebabkan cacat"

"Sip!" kataku.

"Cih _bacot_9_._" ejek Fikri.

"Apa!"

"Baiklah siap kalian berdua?" tanya Bu April

"Dengan senang hati bu!" kataku yang sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Fikri.

"Ibu akan menggunakan _support item_ dari kementrian untuk mengirim kalian ke Arena tempat _duel_" lanjutnya.

"Kami juga ikut kan bu?" tanya seorang perempuan di barisan ke-2

"Kupikir—" jawab Bu April.

"Biarkan mereka ikut bu," potong Fikri. "Supaya mereka semua bisa tau kehebatanku!"

"Som…" kataku.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut." potong Bu April.

Lalu Bu April mengeluarkan cincin berwarna perak dan ia memakainya di jari tengah, lalu Bu April menekan Mutiara Cincin tersebut.

"Semua gamers di sini" katanya pada cincin tersebut.

Dan dalam sekejap muncul sebuah pintu dan pintu tersebut menyedot kami. Kami semua dikirim ke sebuah padang rumput, yang dihapit 2 bukit, yang menurutku ini seperti _wallpaper default_nya _Windows XP_10_._

"Oke, Kita sampai disini, Ibu Perkenalkan ini adalah '_The way to the Heaven_' disini kalian akan dilatih oleh ibu, dan tentu saja ibu yang membuat tempat ini tanpa bantuan kementrian, haha" katanya dengan bangga.

"Bersiaplah." kata Fikri yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

"O-ow," kata Bu April. "Baiklah, Kita akan mulai _test_ ini."

Lalu Fikri pun melemparkan _flashdisk_ ke udara, dan dalam sekejap _flashdisk_ itu berubah menjadi sebuah senjata bergagang sangat panjang dan mempunyai 3 batang logam yang tidak lain itu adalah tombak standar. Begitu pula denganku, aku langsung mengayunkan tanganku ke samping dan dalam sekejap _Exeter_ sudah berada di tanganku, begitu aku mengeluarkan senjataku semua orang langsung berisik.

"Huh! Dasar sombong! Apa bagusnya senjata kalau _skill_nya tidak ada!" kata Fikri.

Aku yang merasa tersinggung langsung membalas perkataannya.

"Diam _pop corn._" ejekku

Sepertinya ejekanku membuat semua orang tertawa, dan benar saja semua orang langsung tertawa.

"Cih! Akan kutunjukan seberapa hebatnya diriku!" katanya, dan ia langsung melompat ke udara.

"Wha! Kenapa manusia bisa melompat seperti itu!"

"Kaget!" ejeknya.

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua mata terpaku pada Fikri yang sedang bersiap menyerang dari atas.

"Heii, jawab dulu pertanyaan—" Teriakku sekali lagi.

"Berisik!" potong Bu April.

"Hahaha!" Fikri tertawa di udara.

"Lah, sepertinya aku harus melawannya tanpa keraguan deh, nah dimana ka—" kataku sambil melihat ke atas

Dan pada saat aku melihat ke atas, Fikri sudah menjatuhkan diri dengan tombak yang bersiap di tusukan padaku, aku pun langsung melompat ke samping tepat pada waktunya,

"_Crap! That's was close!_" teriakku.

Fikri yang sudah berada di bawah kembali melompat ke atas untuk menyerang lagi, tapi kali ini dia lebih cepat menjatuhkan dirinya, dan untungnya aku masih lebih cepat menghindari seranganya.

"Dasar pengecut! Hanya bisa menghindar saja!" ejek Fikri.

Karena diejek begitu aku pun mulai naik darah, kali ini aku berlari menyerbu dia, ia pun membetulkan tombaknya yang tadi tertusuk ke tanah, dan sekarang menyayat-nyayatku tapi masih bisa ku tahan dengan _Exeter_ku, dan dalam sekejap aku sudah bertatapan muka langsung dengan fikri.

"Hei…kau terlihat…tegang!"

Aku langsung menebas tubuhnya, lalu darah pun bercucuran di tubuhnya dan ia langsung terjungkir kebelakang.

"AAH!" Teriaknya "Kurang ajar!"

"Tenang, tidak kena bagian _vital._" Kataku dengan tenang.

Ia bangun kembali, kali ini ia memperlihatkan wajah yang seram.

"Kau akan MEMBAYARNYA!" Teriaknya.

"Boleh, pakai apa?"

"Dengan," katanya yang langsung berlari dan mengayunkan tombaknya ke udara. "INI!"

Karena aku mengira ia akan menghentakannya ke tanah, aku pun langsung melompat ke samping tapi ternyata tidak, ia malah mengayunkan tombaknya ke samping juga, sehingga sisi kiri perutku tertusuk oleh tombaknya.

"Uakh! SAKITT!" teriakku.

Aku yang belum pernah tertusuk langsung terjatuh.

"Kenapa? Kau hanya bisa beragumen di _GAMES_ saja kan? Ini bukan _GAMES_ ini _REAL_!" ejek Fikri.

Aku yang merasa tidak terima dengan ucapannya mencoba kuat, dan bangun kembali, tapi pada saat aku berlari tombaknya sudah menebas tubuhku sehingga aku terjungkir kembali kebelakang.

"Sial, aku belum terbiasa dengan urusan beginian!" bisiku dalam hati. "Ide, aku harus mencari cara lain supaya bisa mendekatinya walau pun hanya beberapa persen kemungkinannya."

Aku berfikir, tapi sepertinya Fikri yang mengetahui hal itu tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia langsung berlari menerjangku dengan tombak yang siap di tusukan.

"Selamat tinggal, _special guest_! HAHAHA!" Teriaknya.

Pada saat ia mengayunkan tombaknya, aku pun langsung bersiap di posisi akan menahan serangannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" katanya.

Ia menusukan tombak nya berkali-kali padaku tapi semuanya berhasil di tahan _Exeter_, lalu aku pun memilih mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil nafas sejenak,

"Jiahaha! Kau tak ada apa-apanya!" Fikri mulai mengejek kembali.

"_Konsentrasi, jangan hiraukan ejekannya._" kata sebuah suara di dalam otakku.

"Apa itu tadi?" kataku pelan, "tapi—konsentrasi ya—baiklah!" bisiku dalam hati.

Akupun langsung menutupkan mataku sejenak, mencoba tenang dan focus.

"Lihatlah! _Special guest_ kita menyerah sepertinya!" ejek Fikri.

Tapi aku tidak menghiarukan ejekannya, aku terus berkonsentrasi, dan aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar pada saat aku berkonsentarsi, aku pun membuka mataku dengan santai, kali ini tidak ada keraguan di hatiku untuk menyerangnya, aku pun berlari menerjang Fikri yang sedang menghampiriku dengan berjalan.

"Kau masih ingin mencobanya! Dasar keras kepala!" ejeknya sambil mengayunkan tombaknya, aku pun menghindari serangan pertamanya, ia kemudian memutarkan tombaknya, kali ini aku menunduk menghindari putaran tombaknya, sambil terus berlari, tinggal hanya beberapa langkah, aku mengambil keputusan melompat dan menebasnya, dalam satu gerakan cepat aku melompat dan menebas perutnya, Fikri menggerang kesakitan dan menjatuhkan tombaknya, aku berbalik dan langsung menebas punggungnya darah bercipratan dari punggung dan perutnya.

"CUKUP!" teriaknya.

"Minta maaf lah" kataku.

"Baik!" teriaknya. "Maafkan aku! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku langsung mengarahkan _Exeterku _pada wajahnya, ia pun langsung memundurkan kepalanya.

"HEI!" bentaknya. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Kali ini mengayunkan _Exeter_ku ke sampingnya.

"A…aku minta maaf," katanya. " karena sudah mengejekmu, d…dan juga meremehkanmu."

"Bagus" kataku sambil mengembalikan lagi _Exeter _ke bentuk aslinya, yaitu mainan pedang.

Lalu seketika semua orang bertepuk tangan, "Hebaat!" teriak beberapa orang, "Pertarungan yang bagus!" teriak beberapa orang yang lain.

Dan Bu April pun menghampiriku.

"Bagus Reza, kau sepertinya berbakat, walau pun tadi kamu terbawa emosi.." kata Bu April. Aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Kau boleh istirahat" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka-luka kami berdua?" tanyaku.

Tanpa menjawab Bu April langsung mengeluarkan _weapon_nya yaitu kayu elder yang dikenal dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang kuat, berbentuk tongkat sihir.

"Heal!" teriaknya.

Lalu sebuah seberkas sinar muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir Bu April, dan dalam sekejap tubuhku mulai bugar kembali, semua luka-luka ku menjadi tertutup kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hebat!" kataku kagum.

"Terima kasih."

"Maksudku, _weapon_nya." kataku.

"Apa kau bil—"

"Sudah ya Bu," potongku. "Semoga sukses."

Lalu dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkan Bu April.

Akupun memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang di samping _gate _tempat kami masuk ke _'The way to the Heaven'"_

Sambil melihat _duel_ selanjutnya, yang sepertinya cukup menarik. Yang satu memakai tombak bermata pisau dua di belakang dan di depan, dan yang satu lagi memakai 2 pisau melengkung yang kira-kira panjangnya 20cm dan mempunyai corak garis-garis membentuk sebuah lukisan.

Kedua orang itu bertarung dengan sangat sengit, aku tidak tau siapa kedua orang itu tapi sepertinya mereka terlihat familiar.

"Siapa mereka, kenapa sih hanya…" kataku.

Aku pun teringatkan kelas XI-IPA5, kan ada _gamers_ sehebat Korry dan Ilham kenapa mereka berdua tidak di panggil? Apa mereka menolak dan memberikan tugas ini padaku? Atau mereka sebenarnya bersama _hacker_ dan pembuat _virus_ itu?

Pikiran tersebut terus berada di kepalaku, sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan duduk di sampingku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya,

Aku yang sedang melamun memikirkan Korry dan Ilham melotot terkejut.

"Ah eh!" kataku gagap.

"Ahahaha, sedang mikirin siapa Za?"

"Eh," kenapa ia bisa tau namaku, dan sepertinya suaranya familiar, aku pun melirik wajahnya. "aah! Resna!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya,

"Enggak"

"Lagi mikirin siapa Za? Kayanya dari tadi kamu serius banget deh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Enggak, bukan masalah besar." Jawabku.

"Cerita dong Za." Paksanya.

"Gak mau…"

"Harus!" teriaknya.

"Gak!" bentakku.

Lalu ia pun terdiam, karena kukira ia sakit hati maka aku pun minta maaf.

"Oke deh, maaf." Kataku dengan suara lembut.

"Apa? Oh ga apa-apa, nyantai aja." jawabnya.

"Kenapa diem?" tanyaku

"Lagi mikirin alasan kamu terlambat, dan tadi kepikiran aja pas kamu _duel, _kamu tuh terlambat gara-gara ke asyikan main _game_…" jawabnya.

"Emang bener ko." potongku.

"Apa!" tanyanya kaget

"Ya," kataku. "Tadi pagi aku terlambat karena malemnya main _game_ sampe subuh."

"Wah!" teriaknya kaget. "Ko bisa?"

"Bisa dong, Reza gitu."

Ia pun tertawa, dan langsung terdiam lagi. Kuperhatikan ia sedang memandang langit, jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut memandang ke langit.

"Wow." Kataku. " _Is it Beautiful."_

"Iya_, _sangat indah." Jawab Resna.

"Oh ia, kamu sudah _duel_? Menang, kalah? Senjatamu apa?" tanyaku.

"Satu-satu kenapa sih?" keluhnya.

"Ah maaf." Kataku.

"Yaa, udah aku mah, kemaren.." kata Resna yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari langit.

"Hah! Kemaren!" tanyaku heran.

"Iya kemaren, Aku kemaren di kalahin sama orang yang bernama Korry apaaa gitu."

"Hah! Korry! Jadi dia ada di sini!"

"Iya memang, orang yang bernama Korry bertahan hingga akhir sama si Ilham, cuman Ilham gak dateng pas pertandingan tersebut, jadi aja, Korry yang di putuskan memenangkan _duel_ final kemarin, dan yang sekarang menang dalam _duel _final, besok akan di _duel_kan dengan si Korry itu." katanya.

Jadi si korry sama si Ilham sudah tau semua ini, tapi ko mereka gak ngasih tau aku yah? Aku kan yah bisa dibilang berbakat.

"Jadi 20 orang ini sisa kemaren yah? Pantesan, _gamers_ kan banyak di SMAN 8" kataku.

"He eh." kata Resna singkat.

"Tapi aku tidak mengira kamu suka maen _game_?" tanyaku.

Ia tak menjawab, sepertinya pikirannya sudah berada di langit.

"Mulai deh acuh-tak acuhnya." kataku

Aku pun langsung meninggalkannya yang sedang melamun memandang langit.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dan kali ini _duel_ keduaku dengan pria bernama Faza, orang yang berpostur kecil ini memungkinkannya bergerak dengan lincah, rambut ber-_style_ kebelakang, dan mata yang sipit berwarna coklat.

"Oke oke mari kita ber-_DUEL_!" katanya

Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan gantungan kunci berbentuk huruf FZ yang menurutku itu artinya 'Faza' dan mengayunkannya ke samping, dan munculah sebilah pedang, ternyata pedang tersebut berjenis samurai, yaitu pedang legendaris _muramasa_, pedang panjang melengkung dengan mata pisau satu.

"Konon pedang itu pedang iblis."

"Memang." Jawabnya singkat.

Dan benar saja, saat orang bernama Faza itu mengerluarkan pedangnya, hawanya menjadi berubah, yaitu menjadi hawa seorang pembunuh yang haus akan darah.

"Senjata yang bagus." Lanjutku.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan pedang mainan dari sakuku dan mengayunkannya, lalu keluarlah _Exeter_ pedang berjenis _gunblade_, gabungan _rifle_ dan _katana hybird_ yang tidak melengkung.

"_Interesting, _kau—akan—menjadi—lawan—yang—menarik." kata Faza dengan suara seperti Iblis.

Lalu ia pun berjalan menghampiri sambil memegang _muramasa_nya, dalam sekejap ia mengayunkan _muramasa_nya ke sisi kanan leherku, aku menunduk,

"Wow! _That close_!" teriakku.

Lalu ia kembali mengayunkan _muramasa_nya ke bawah, aku beguling ke samping dan langsung melompat menyerangnya, tapi seranganku berhasil di tahan olehnya, aku pun terus menyerangnya dengan cepat, tapi semua serangan ku berhasil di patahkannya, Faza mundur beberapa langkah, lalu ia langsung saja menyerbuku dengan tebasan tebasan yang super cepat, beberapa serangannya berhasil mengenaiku, aku mengerang kesakitan, lalu mencoba mundur beberapa langkah.

"Uh, memang iblis toh.." kataku.

"Sekali—Lagi—" katanya yang langsung berlari menerjangku.

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung melompat menerjangnya dan mengayunkan _Exeter_ku, tapi sekali lagi di tahan oleh _muramasa_nya Faza, aku terus menyerbunya dengan tusukan dan tebasan yang sangat cepat, ada yang berhasil mengenainya ada yang tidak, kami berdua terus saling menyerang dan bertahan dalam waktu yang sama, lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil nafas.

"Iblis, memang beda." Kataku

"Ber—SIAPLAH!" teriak Faza padaku yang langsung berlari mendekatiku.

Aku melompat ke udara, dan menghentakan _Exeter_ku ke Faza, tetapi Faza berhasil menghindarinya dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama, ia melompat dan langsung menghentakan _muramasa_nya kepada ku, aku menghindar ke belakang, dan langsung menebas punggungnya, tak ada suara erangan atau teriakan saat aku menebas punggungnya, padahal punggungnya sudah bercipratan darah, Faza hanya berbalik tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Wow," katanya. "Sakit."

Ia langsung menusuk dan menebasku yang terdiam karena heran dengan keadaan Faza yang masih bugar.

"Ap—apa!" kataku yang baru menyadarinya. "Ku…kurang ajar! Rasakan ini!"

Aku pun kembali mengayunkan pedangku keatas mencoba melepaskan pegangan _muramasa_nya faza, tetapi yang ada malah ia melompat menghindar.

"Baiklah," kata Faza dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Cukup bermain-mainnya."

Ia pun langsung terjun kebawah dan melompat menerjangku.

"Inilah, _the finale,_" Katanya. "_Hellsing dive!"_

Lalu ia memutarkan badannya di udara dan dan mengayunkan _muramasa_nya membentuk bayang-bayang lingkaran, seperti ada angin yang mendorongnya ia langsung terbang ke arahku menembus bayang-bayang lingkaran yang ia bentuk tadi, pada saat aku bersiap bertahan, ia tidak menyerangku melainkan ia hanya melewatiku tanpa mengyunkan pedangnya sedikitpun.

"Apa?" kataku. "Apa yang…" dalam sekejap tubuhku seperti tertebas, darah bercipratan membentuk lingkaran dari tubuhku.

"Ap—apa yang!" teriakku kaget, begitu juga semua orang.

Sepertinya belum pernah ada yang melihat _skill _ini karena, semua orang terpana diam ditempat melihat serangannya Faza.

"_Sepertinya kau kewalahan dengan bocah yang satu ini." _terdengar sebuah suara di dalam otakku.

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku pelan.

"_Wow hebat, kau tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengar suaraku."_

"B..bagaimana aku bisa terkejut, k…kalau situasinya begini." Jawabku dengan suara serak.

"_Benar juga, kalau begitu, akan kuberi tau bagaimana cara mengalahkannya."_

"Pisahkan pedangnya darinya? _Hell yes, I know _tapi itu susah." Kataku.

"_Masih ada satu lagi," _suaranya mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. "_Buatlah ia menggunakan hellsing cross, lalu pada saat ia sedang membentuk cross, kau gunakanlah skill mu, seperti dirge of live, atau…"_

"A…aku mengerti" potongku.

"_Tapi sepertinya kau tak akan kuat menggunakan skillmu itu, sebaiknya ka…"_

"Berisik! Dan keluarlah dari pikiranku!" bentaku pada suara tersebut.

Lalu aku pun bangit kembali, dengan tubuh yang sudah penuh oleh sayatan dan tebasan.

"Reza! Sudah hentikan, kau akan mati!" protes Bu April dari pinggir.

"Berisik!" bentaku padanya.

"Re—"

"Biarkan—dia—mati." kata Faza dengan suara seramnya.

"Cobalah." kataku.

"Kalian!" benta Bu April.

Kami berdua tidak menghiraukannya, Lalu kami berdua langsung bertarung kembali, kali ini aku yang menebasnya lebih dulu dari tebasannya, sehingga ia menarik kembali ayunan pedangnya.

"Apa—yang—merasuki—dirimu—?" tanya Faza.

"_Angel!"_teriakku yang langsung berlari kembali.

Aku terus menyerangnya tanpa memberi celah untuk membalas seranganku, sampai pada akhirnya ia melompat.

"Kau tak bisa di remehkan—ya—?" katanya yang sambil melayang di udara.

"Cih," kataku yang sambil meludah darah.

"Kali ini—kau akan—menyesal."

"Wah? Cobalah?" ejekku.

Dengan cepatnya ia langsung terjun menerjangku dan menendang perutku, aku pun menggerang kesakitan karena ia pas menendang bekas luka tusukannya.

"Rasakan—ini," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "_Hellsing Cross_!"

Aku terkejut, bukankah itu _skill _yang disebutkan suara aneh dalam otakku? Tapi kenapa? Ia bisa tau kalau Faza akan menggunakan _skill _tersebut? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tau?

Kali ini Faza melompat ke udara dan kakinya menendang udara ia pun langsung terbang jauh ke langit, dan ia membalikan badannya di atas, sehingga kepalanya menghadap ke bawah dan kakinya ke udara, dan percis seperti _skill hellsing dive _ia membuat bayang-bayang lingkaran, dan ia langsung menerjangku dengan cepat. Aku hanya diam di tempat sambil memandang ke atas dengan persiapan siap menyerang, dan pada saat ia mulai membuat _cross _dengan tangan kirinya aku melompat menerjangnya.

"Inilah, salah satu _skill _para pengguna _weapon gunblade_!" teriakku.

"Tidak—akan—mempan!" teriak Faza untuk pertama kalinya kudengar.

"HEAA!" teriakku yang sambil terus menukik ke atas, berlawanan dengan Faza yang menukik ke bawah. "_He…hei kekuatan mu tidak cukup untuk melakukannya, kala…" _suara aneh itu muncul lagi di otakku.

"_This is my story, not yours."_ jawabku singkat.

"Haaa—" teriak Faza yang sudah menyelesaikan _cross_nya dan mulai mempercepat jatuhnya.

"Rasakan ini!" teriakku. "_Overdrive gun!_"

Lalu _shotgun Exeter _mulai menyala, dan langsung berubah menjadi berwarna emas, serta memiliki aura.

"_Overdrive blade!" _teriakku sekali lagi, dan kali ini _katana hybird_nya yang menyala, dan berubah menjadi berwarna emas dan memiliki aura juga.

Tak lama kemudian kami bertatap muka, aku langsung mengayunkan _Exeter _yang kali ini berwarna emas cerah dan memiliki aura yang dahsyat ke Faza, tetapi ditahan oleh _muramasa_nya.

Tetapi semua orang terlihat keheranan, karena ada dua Faza yang berada di udara, yang satu sedang menahan seranganku, dan yang satu lagi terkena aura tebasan _overdrive Exeter_.

"A…Apa!" kata Faza yang terkena serangan aura _overdrive Exeter._

Lalu tanpa basa basi ia langsung menerjangku dan menebasku dengan _hellsing dive_, Faza yang menahan serangan _Exeter_ menghilang, karena Faza yang menahan serangan _Exeter_ku hanyalah _fatamorgana_.

"Kau juga terjebak—FAZA!" teriakku.

Dan benar saja, pada saat Faza menebasku, aku menghilang seperti halnya bayangan Faza.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya heran.

"Disini!" teriakku.

Aku yang berada di belakang Faza selama ini, langsung menebasnya dan melucuti _muramasa_nya, sehingga ia berubah kembali menjadi Faza yang normal.

"Apa!" katanya heran.

"_You—lose" _kataku.

Lalu kami berdua terjatuh, dan dengan cepat Bu April langsung menghampiri kami berdua.

"Kalian!" teriaknya.

"Tunggu!" teriakku. "I—ni belum b—berakhir—"

"Reza! Sudah cukup!" bentak Bu April.

Aku yang sudah setengah bangkit, langsung melompat menyerang Faza yang sedang mencoba mengambil kembali _muramasa_nya yang tadi aku lucuti.

—SLEB!— _Exeter_ku menusuk perut Faza.

"K…kurang ajar—kau yang…menang" katanya dengan suara terengah-engah."

Aku pun langsung menarik kembali _Exeter, _kali ini _Exeter _kembali menjadi pedang _gunblade_ biasa yang berwarna merah karena darah.

"Kalian! Tadi itu…" bentak Bu April

"Hebat!" terdengar teriakan dari belakang kami, semua orang yang menyaksikan terkagum-kagum, "Mereka pantas menjadi _leader _kita!" teriak yang lain.

"Pertandingan yang bagus." lanjut Bu April.

Lalu ia pun langsung mengobati lukanya Faza terlebih dahulu, karena ia sudah sangat parah.

"_Dari mana kau dapatkan kekuatanmu itu?"_ suara aneh itu muncul kembali.

"Dari tadi kurasa." Jawabku asal

"_Sebelum sombong, berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah memberi tahu skillmu dan cara mengalahkannya."_

"Yayaya, terima kasih otak." Kataku.

"_Aku bukan otakmu, tapi aku ini benda yang berada di sampingmu." _Jawab suara tersebut.

"Apaan?" kataku. "Benda yang ada di sa…"

"_He...hei!"_

Aku yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan langsung tertidur di padang rumput tersebut.

Dan hal yang kusadari satu-satunya setelah _duel _dan pengobatan yang diberikan oleh Bu April adalah ucapan "_Kau terlalu bersemangat bocah—"_

* * *

My first story - jadi tolong minta bantuannya

E-mail me .com

Follow me AitherZack


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter dua: Aku menemukan 2 hewan peliharaan.**

Beberapa saat kemudian aku bangun dan mendapati diriku sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon _eek_ besar di atas bukit, kulihat seluruh tubuhku baik-baik saja, begitu juga _Exeter _yang belum kembali ke bentuk mainannya.

"Uggh—" keluhku. "Kenapa dengan ku?"

"_Kau terlalu bersemangat saat melawan Faza." _Jawabsuara aneh tersebut.

"Wha—kenapa kau masih ada di dalam otakku hah!" bentakku pada suara tersebut.

"_Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi selagi kau tidak mengembalikan ku ke bentuk mainan." _Jawabnya dengan dingin.

"M…maksud?" tanyaku heran.

"_Kau belum—Geez… aku adalah benda yang berada di sampingmu."_

"Ap—Tunggu, jangan bilang kau adalah _Exeter._"

"_Yap."_ Jawabnya singkat.

"He…hei kau belum—Ah lupakan." Kataku.

"_Awas!" _peringat _Exeter._

Aku yang menyadari apa yang datang ke arah ku langsung berguling ke samping.

"Hei!" Teriakku,

Kupikir seseorang mencoba menjahiliku, tapi ternyata perkiraan ku salah, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, di bawah sana sedang terjadi pertempuran antara _gamers _dan _fiends._

"Wow wow wow..." kataku kagum. "Apakah ini nyata?"

"Tentu saja dasar bodoh!" teriak sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Fikri sedang memegang spearnya, aku yang pada saat itu berfikir ia akan mencoba menyerangku langsung mengambil _Exeter_.

"_Relax, _aku disini karena aku juga sama seperti mu, tak sadarkan diri." katanya dengan suara kesal.

"A…Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Tak lama setelah kau pingsan, sebuah _gate _terbuka dari sisi lain bukit." katanya singkat.

"Lalu, kau pingsan juga setelah berperang, begitu kan maksudmu?" tebakku.

"Yah, itu memang benar, dan—aku tak akan membiarkan teman-teman ku di bantai habis oleh para _fiends_."

"Yah," kataku sambil berdiri. "Aku pun berfikiran sama, _just like ur said._"

"Cih," katanya sedikit malu. "A…Ayo kita habisi mereka semua!"

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tau." jawabnya kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu ini pantas di coba bukan?" kataku memberi semangat.

"_YEAH!_" teriaknya yang sambil melompat dan meluncur ke bawah.

Aku pun mengikutinya di belakang, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di bawah bukit, Fikri langsung berlari ke medan perang, sedangkan aku melihat sekeliling dahulu, dan ternyata semuanya sedang bertarung dengan gigih.

Kalau ku hitung seluruh _gamers_ jumlahnya hanya 15 termasuk aku, sedangkan _fiends_ ada lebih dari 50 ku kira, tapi mereka semua tidak gentar menghadapinya.

Ku lihat Faza sudah berubah menjadi iblis kembali dan menebas semua yang mencoba menyerangnya, Bu April men_support_ dari jauh untuk meng_heal _para _gamers_ yang terluka, dan Resna yang baru kali ini kulihat, ia menggunakan panah sebagai senjatanya.

"Wow." kataku. "Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

"_Tentu saja, kenapa?_" tanya _Exeter _bingung.

"Aku sedang berada di dalam perang!" teriakku dan langsung berlari ke medan perang.

_Fiends_ pertama yang kubunuh adalah _fiends _berbentuk singa tetapi berkaki keledai, dan mengeluarkan api, mirip seperti _chimera_ tapi ini berbeda, aku terus berlari kesana kemari dan menghabisi semua _fiends _yang mencoba menyerang.

"Reza!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ya? Maaf ini siapa ya?" teriakku kembali.

"Ini –e—n—a"

"Aku sedang se—di—kit sibuk! Bicaralah lebih kencang!" teriakku yang sedang menghadapi _Ox._

Pada saat _Exeter _dan senjata _Ox _tersebut beradu, sebuah benda menusuk kepalanya, dan kulihat benda itu adalah _arrow _berwarna _silver_.

"_What th…_" kataku yang langsung teringat pada senjatanya Resna yaitu _Bow._

"Kubilang...ini Resna!" teriaknya.

Aku menoleh padanya—

"Aku tau!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau kira aku mati, begitu maksudmu! Enak saja!" jawabku sambil menebas _fiends_ yang mencoba menyerangku.

"Ya bukan beg—" katanya.

"Kukira jumlahnya ada 50, kenapa mere—" potongku yang lalu terhenti—

Resna memandangku bingung—

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Di bukit sebelah sana? Apakah mereka keluar dari sana?" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah bukit yang berlawanan dengan bukit yang ada pohon _eek _nya.

"Ya—oh AWAS!" jawabnya yang sambil memanah se-ekor _fiends _yang mencoba menyerangku.

"Dia—" kataku kaku.

"Hei! Lindungi dirimu." teriak Resna.

"Oh, Maaf!" kataku yang sudah tersadar kembali dan langsung menembakan _shotgun_ _Exeter _ke sekeliling.

"Wow," kata Resna, "Hebat!"

"Kalau begini…" kataku.

"_Jangan! Dasar bodoh! Terakhir kau melakukannya kan kau pingsan!" _bentak _Exeter._

"Waktu itu aku kelelahan, sekarang sih beda lagi." Jawabku singkat.

Aku pun langsung melakukan _Overdrive_ dan seperti sebelumnya, _Exeter _kembali bersinar berwarna _emas._

"Reza!" kata seseorang entah dari mana.

"Itu dia!" suara lain terdengar.

"Wow," kata Resna. "Kau cukup populer ya."

"Haha.." Aku tertawa kecil, dan langsung mengayunkan _Exeter_ ke _fiends_ yang mencoba mendekati Resna.

—BLUM!— suara _fiends _tersebut yang terlempar dan menabrak _fiends _lainnya, sehingga menciptakan celah lurus kosong.

"_Thanks._" Kata resna.

"_It's ok._" Jawabku singkat dan langsung melompat ke udara.

"Menunduk!" teriakku dari udara.

Dan semua orang menunduk kecuali _fiends_.

"_Great, Thanks!"_ kataku.

"Jangan banyak bicara habisi mereka! Aku sudah melewati batas!" Teriak seseorang dari bawah.

"_Tornado Fire!_" teriakku.

Lalu aku pun langsung berputar dan secara otomatis _Exeter _menembakan _shotgunnya_ ke segala arah, dan mengenai semua _fiends _yang ada di bawah, dan dalam sekejap para _fiends _tersebut menghilang menjadi asap berwarna hitam seperti biasa.

"_Yeah!_" teriak beberapa orang kegirangan.

"_Fira!" _teriak sebuah suara dari atas bukit.

Aku yang sedang berada di udara mendapati diriku sedang di serbu hujan bola api yang besar, aku pun menghentikan semua bola api tersebut dalam satu serangan.

"…" Aku terdiam sambil turun kebawah.

"Siapa itu?" tanya seseorang di belakangku saat aku sudah mencapai tanah lagi.

"I…itu." Kataku ragu.

"Siapa?" tanya semua orang berbarengan.

"Ilham." Jawabku singkat.

Lalu semua orang mulai berisik, dan Bu April langsung mendekatiku.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya.

"_Dammit that girl._" Kataku.

"Siapa y…yang kau maksud?" tanya Bu April ragu.

"Nia-Exa," jawabku. "Dia adalah pacar Ilham kurasa, dan kurasa dia juga yang menjerumuskannya ke pihak _hacker_."

"Nia-Exa—tunggu aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Kata Bu April.

"_Program anti virus._" Kata Resna asal-asalan.

"Hah? Bukan itu _nick character_nya di dalam _game_." Lanjutku.

"Nia-Exa _Non player character _yang bertugas untuk menghalang _program-program virus _dan _hacking _masuk ke _internet,_ pada tahun 2013 ia diciptakan oleh seorang _programmer_ bernama Chazz Willsmith, yang mendapatkan begitu banyak penghargaan, karena Nia-Exa berhasil menghalau semua _virus hacking_." Sebuah suara di belakangku, yang kukenal suara itu adalah suaranya Faza.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ia menggunakan _nick _itu di dalam _game._" Kata Resna.

"Tidak," Faza kembali menjelaskan. "Karena sudah menjadi _anti global hacking virus _maka, tak ada yang bisa menggunakan nama Nia-Exa dalam keadaan apapun tulisan tersebut."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Chazz pikir itu akan mengganggu semua sistem kinerja Nia-Exa yang sudah maksimal."

"Terus? Kenapa orang ini bisa menggunakan _nick _Nia-Exa?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin—" sebelum Faza kembali menjelaskan sebuah serangan datang kembali.

Bepuluh, tidak, beratus-ratus _fiends _datang menyerbu dari bukit.

"_Damn!_" Keluh ku.

"_Kurasa kali ini kau akan benar-benar kalah."_ Kata _Exeter_ yang masih berwarna emas.

"Kita—Tak akan kalah kan?" Tanya semua orang padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab, soalnya mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan beratus-ratus _fiends _hanya dengan 15 orang saja? Melawan 50 _fiends _saja sudah kewalahan.

"Hei—REZA!" Teriak semua orang. "Beri kami perintah!"

"Ap—hah! Perintah?" tanyaku heran.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _leader _kami." Kata Bu April dengan santai.

"Hei, kalian masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat begini!" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" tanya Resna heran.

"Kalian lah," kataku dengan suara pelan. "Haaah…kalian bercanda kan?"

Semua orang tidak menjawab tapi malah menunjukan wajah serius, dan dari pada itu _fiends _sudah semakin dekat dengan kami.

"_Alright—alright._" Kataku pelan kepada semua orang.

"Begitu dong! _That's our leader!_" teriak semua orang.

"Yaya—Yang merasa dirinya hebat maju."

Lalu sesuai perintahku orang yang merasa hebat maju dan hanya ada 10 orang dan laki-laki semua, sementara itu _fiends _sudah mendekat hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Bagus," kataku. " Sekarang… Bu April keluar dari sini dan panggil bantuan ke si Korry, atau kementrian."

"Tapi jika Ibu keluar dari sini, _gate _akan tertutup sampai ibu kembali lagi kesini—" jawab Bu April segan.

"Kami tau." Kata Faza dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi, bukan kah lebih baik kita pulang bersama?" tanya Bu April

"Tch…Ibu mau dunia kita dihancurkan?" kata salah seorang murid laki-laki.

"Lebih baik mengorbankan 15 orang untuk menyelamatkan dunia." Kata salah seorang murid perempuan yang berada di belakang.

"Meskipun be—" kata-kata Bu April dipotong oleh serangan salah seorang murid laki-laki yang melakukan _magic thunder._

"Pergilah." Kata Resna.

"Ta—" kata-kata Bu April kembali dipotong.

"Saat ibu kembali lagi, aku berjanji semua orang disini akan selamat…" kataku dengan suara lantang, menyebabkan semua orang bersemangat bahkan yang terluka sekali pun.

"Aku," Lanjutku. "Bertaruh atas nama cinta dan kebenaran."

Semua orang langsung meneriakku dengan ejekan dan tawa sesaat.

"PERGILAH!" kali ini aku mulai serius.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah satu hal…" Kata Bu April.

"KAMI AKAN SELAMAT KOK!" teriak semua orang.

Lalu setelah itu semua orang langsung maju, kecuali aku dan Resna.

"Ibu percaya padamu." Kata Bu April kepadaku.

"Aku pegang janji semua orang." Jawabku.

Setelah itu Bu April membuka _gate_ dan kembali ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan kami dan '_the way to the heaven'_

"Yah…" keluhku. "Aku tidak yakin, tentang kita akan kembali hidup-hidup."

"Tenang, disini kalian mempunyai _angel._" kata Resna tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" kataku sambil berjalan menuju medan perang.

"Ada aku yang selalu meng-_heal_." Katanya.

"Selalu meng-_heal_ tak berarti kau itu _angel_."

"Hahaha.." Tawanya singkat.

Lalu kami pun langsung berlari menyerbu _fiends_, aku yang masih membiarkan _Exeter overdrive_ langsungmenggunakan _skill Tornado Fire._

Sulit dijelaskan kalau kami semua mampu bertahan menghadapi ratusan _fiends_ yang datang tanpa henti, dibalik semua itu sepertinya semua orang sudah bisa menggunakan _skill equip_ nya dengan baik.

"Kalian—_Hellsing Cross!_" suara iblis Faza menggelegar di udara.

"Akhirnya! _Banewind Gust_!" suara Fikri sama menggelegarnya di udara.

"_Here I go_! _Stardrop Hyme_!" suara Resna menggelegar dari kejauhan.

Dalam sekejap para _fiends_ musnah sudah, tapi itu bukan akhir dari peperangan ini, banyak sekali _fiends_ yang tersisa, bahkan kali ini lebih kuat, banyak yang mengeluh dan mundur untuk istirahat sebentar. Pada saat aku mengeluarkan _skill_ _raylion_, semua _fiends_ yang berada di depanku musnah semua, begitu juga yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Ini tak ada habisnya bocah," _suara _Exeter_ terdengar lagi. "_Kau yakin bisa menang?"_

"Belum tentu kalau belum dicoba." Jawabku.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh _Exeter_ musuh memang tidak habis-habis, sekali pun musnah mereka pasti datang lagi.

"Reza, punya rencana lain?" tanya Fikri.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa berfikir dalam keadaan seperti ini?" jawabku dengan santai.

"Yang penting sekarang—"

Kalimat Fikri dipotong oleh terlukanya ia oleh _fiends _berbentuk _slime?_

"Ap—apa! _Fiends_ kacangan sepertimu beraninya menyerangku." Gerang fikri.

"Awas di sampingmu!" Teriakku

"_Série de tornades_1_!"_ Teriak Fikri.

Fikri memutarkan badannya beserta _spear_nya, dan dalam sekejap _fiends _yang berada di sekelilingnya musnah.

"Tak ada waktu mengobrol kurasa." Katanya dengan nada tenang.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa prancis?" tanyaku padanya sambil menebas-nebas _fiends_ yang mendekat.

"Sejak tadi kurasa."

Lalu kami pun kembali berpencar, aku yang merasa bertanggung jawab melompat untuk mengetahui keadaan semua orang. Dan ternyata keadaanya lebih buruk dari yang ku banyangkan, dari 15 orang, kini tinggal 4 orang, dan sisa nya sedang mundur.

"_Wow, ke-empat orang itu pasti kalah, berserta kau juga bocah." _Kata _Exeter._

"Oh ya? Kalau aku mati, tak ada yang bisa menciptakan mu lagi." Sumpahku pada _Exeter_.

Belum sempat _Exeter _menjawab aku sudah di hujani oleh panah-panah dan tombak-tombak yang dilemparkan para _fiends_.

"_Thundaga!_" sebuah suara menggelegar dari udara.

Awan menjadi hitam di atasku, aku yang masih melayang di udara tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"REZA!" Teriak semua orang.

Dan bersamaan teriakan semua orang, sebuah petir yang sangat dahsyat sehingga menghancurkan sekelilingnya mengenaiku.

—JDAR!— Suara petir tersebut mengenai tanah.

Tanah yang dikenai petir tersebut menjadi gosong, dan _fiends _di sekelilingnya menjadi musnah, untungnya tak ada satupun _gamers_ yang terkena.

"REZA!" Teriak semua orang.

Aku yang seharusnya sudah musnah menjadi asap karena terkena petir berkekuatan besar itu, malah tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan masih melayang di udara, tanpa luka.

"Ap—APA!" suara yang sama dengan yang mengeluarkan _thundaga_ menggelegar di udara.

"Reza!" Resna terkejut, tentu saja karena melihat seorang pria yang sudah tersambar petir yang sangat besar, dan selamat.

"Hah? Kok?" aku keheranan melihat keadaanku yang masih sangat baik.

"_Hei!_" Teriak Exeter.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

_Exeter_ tidak menjawab, aku pun semakin bingung, saat aku akan turun, aku menyadari ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"…" aku terdiam berfikir.

"_Bocah!" _Teriak _Exeter _keheranan.

Aku tidak menjawab, tetapi hanya langsung mengarahkan _Exeter_ ke bukit tempat keluarnya _fiends_.

Tak ada yang bergerak di bawah, _fiends _maupun _gamers_ semuanya diam kaku melihatku keheranan.

"_Archés ánoixan tis pýles tou stoicheíou plásma." _Kataku berbicara tak karuan.

"_Heh! Jangan-jangan!"__Exeter_ terkejut.

Lalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata aneh tersebut langit berubah menjadi hitam, disertai bunyi guntur dimana-mana.

"_Bocah, kau sungguh banyak kejutan."_ Kata _Exeter _dengan suara santai.

Setelah itu, sebuah makhluk yang hampir mirip dengan _Unicorn_ tetapi kali ini tanduknya lebih aneh, yaitu tidak lurus seperti _Unicorn_ muncul dari langit dan menghampiriku.

"ITU!" Teriak semua orang terkejut.

"_Ixion_!" teriak Resna.

Hewan dari _Final Fantasy _itu menyerupai _Unicorn_ dengan tanduk menyerupai huruf 'p' dan tubuhnya berdominan berwarna biru atau hitam?

Aku pun membuka mataku, dan melihat _Ixion _yang sudah menunduk.

"_Master._" Kata _Ixion_.

Semua orang ternganga mendengarku di panggil _master _oleh _Ixion_.

"Ha—" aku akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi langsung di potong oleh _Exeter._

"_Kau yang memanggilnya, dia bisa di panggil kapapun kau mau._" Kata _Exeter._

"_Apa perintahmu_, _master._" Kata _Ixion._

Aku masih bingung, aku yang memanggilnya tapi aku kok tak ingat?

"Hmm—Baiklah," kataku. "Biarkan aku naik ke punggungmu, dan kau akan tau sendiri."

"_Yes, master." _Jawabnya dingin.

Wow! Dia menyetujuinya! Tapi, yang ku tau dia berelemen listrik, apakah tidak menyengat?

Dengan ragu-ragu aku pun naik ke punggungnya _Ixion, _dan wow! Ternyata tidak terasa apa-apa, seperti naik kuda biasa, yah hanya ia bisa terbang dan mengeluarkan listrik.

"_Sekarang apa, master?" _tanyanya dingin.

"Ayo kita segera pergi ke bukit sana." Kataku pelan.

"_Yes, master._" Katanya.

"Dan, selagi kau terbang kesana, musnahkanlah _fiends-fiends _yang berada di bawah, tak harus sampai bersih kok!" Lanjutku.

"_Tapi master," _kata _Ixion _ia terlihat keberatan. "_—Tidak, maafkan kelancangan saya, master."_

"Ayo kita serang!" Teriakku.

Semua orang yang berada di bawah sepertinya sadar kembali dan mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya lagi.

"Haha! Dia, memang penuh kejutan!" kata Faza yang belum berubah menjadi iblis.

"Benar." Kata Resna.

"Jangan biarkan dia kecewa kawan!" teriak Fikri.

Lalu karena pengobatan Resna yang secara diam-diam, dan kekuatan baruku, semua orang kembali bersemangat dan langsung maju ke menerjang para _fiends_ tanpa penyesalan.

Sepertinya perjalanan menuju bukit sangat lama dan melelahkan, karena kecepatan lari _Ixion _yang lambat dikarenakan ia lari sambil menyerang _fiends _ yang berada di bawah, dan juga karena serangannya tersebut mengambil dari staminaku. Yang aku baru sadari setelah _Ixion _mengeluarkan petir yang ke-3 kalinya.

"_Hei, bocah." _Kata _Exeter._

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"_Dari mana kau dapatkan kekuatan tersebut?"_ _Exeter _balik nanya.

"Tak tau." Jawabku singkat.

_Exeter _hanya diam tidak menjawab, mungkin sedang berfikir.

Kami ber-3 pun hanya diam tanpa kata, Aku mencoba istirahat, _Exeter _sepertinya sedang berpikir, _Ixion_ sedang menghabisi para _fiends_.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di belakang bukit, dan wow! Kosong banget!

"Apa?" kataku heran.

"_Bocah awas!" _teriak _Exeter._

Aku yang mendengar peringatan _Exeter _melompat dari punggung _Ixion_, dan _Ixion _meledak sekaligus.

"_IXION!_" Teriakku di udara sambil jatuh.

"_Yes? Master." _Jawab _Ixion_, yang terbang dari asap ledakan tadi.

"_Thunder bolt!_" perintahku pada _Ixion._

Secara langsung _Ixion _menembakan bola listrik ke arah _gate_.

—DUAR!— bola listrik tersebut tepat mengenai _gate _tersebut dan musnah berbarengan dengan jatuhnya aku.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kekuatan itu?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

"Nia-Exa." Kataku.

"_Right_," katanya sambil mendekatiku. "Dari mana kau dapat kan—"

Ucapannya di potong oleh serangan _Ixion _yaitu_ aeon spark_, tetapi ia dapat menahannya dengan _shell_.

"Bandel juga ya." Katanya yang sambil terus mendekatiku.

Aku pun berbalik dengan aba-aba siap menyerang.

"_Agi!_" teriakknya.

Kukira '_agi' _disini _'agility'_ yang artinya menambah kecepatan, tetapi ternyata bukan, yang ada malah sebuah bola api terbang ke arahku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menebas bola api tersebut menjadi dua, dan meledak di belakangku dan _Ixion._

"Jangan banyak tingkah Nia." Ancamku.

"_Oh my, _seperti—"

Sebelum Nia-Exa menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku dan _Ixion _membatin untuk menyerangnya, _Ixion _dari jauh mengeluarkan _Thundaga_ dan aku menggunakan _skill divine wave, _serangan perpaduan elemen petir dan daya penghancur yang kuat, bersatu menyerang Nia-Exa.

—DUAAR!— ledakan yang _super _dahsyat menyebabkan '_The way to the Heaven'_ terguncang, semua orang terkejut sekaligus cemas.

"Reza!" teriak Resna.

"Tch…kekuatan—yang luar biasa—Reza! Jika kau mati—aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" acam Faza dengan suara iblis nya.

"Wow! Aku ingin kesana teman," kata Fikri yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi dua _fiends_. "Tapi kami juga sedang sibuk disini."

—BUUM!— terjadi guncangan lagi, tapi kali ini bukan dikarena kan oleh ledakan.

"Apa it—?" tanyaku heran.

"_Makhluk lain,_" jawab _Ixion._ "_Lebih kuat, dariku."_

"Hei jangan—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah makhluk yang sangat besar itu menyerangku dengan pedang, Aku menghindar pada waktu yang tepat.

"_Bravo," _suara Nia-Exa dari atas makhluk itu. "Kau masih ingin menantangku bertarung?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. "Dan makhluk apa itu?"

"_Kronos_2_,_" jawabnya tenang. "Seorang dewa, kau pasti tau."

"_APA! Kenapa dia bisa menguasai kronos!" _kata _Exeter_ berteriak di pikiranku.

"_Master," _kata _Ixion. _"_Aku tidak yakin kita—menang."_

"Tch…Seorang dewa ya." Kataku kalem.

"Kenapa kau begitu sangat—kalem?" nada Nia berubah.

"Biarlah, bukan urusanmu." Jawabku.

" Aku sangat membenci orang seperti mu!"

"Yah—_" _kataku.

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku tapi malah langsung berlari menerjang _kronos _dan Nia.

"_Kau bodoh! Dewa itu sangat—_" bentak _Exeter._

Tapi sebelum _Exeter _menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menebas tangan _Kronos _dengan mudahnya, dan tanpa menghiraukan serangan sihir komat-kamitnya _Kronos_ aku langsung melompat ke pundaknya, yaitu tempat dimana Nia berdiri.

"_Ixion!" _teriakku.

"_Yes, master._" Jawabnya.

"_Thundaga!_" perintahku pada _Ixion._

"_Sebentar master._" Jawabnya karena sedang menghindari sihir dan tebasan-tebasan dari _Kronos, _ada jeda pada saat tebasan _Kronos_ yang mengenai _gate_ kedua, dan jeda itu _Ixion _gunakan untuk menyerang dengan _thundaga._

—DUAAR!— Sebuah petir berkekuatan besar menghantam _Kronos, _aku, dan Nia.

Tetapi Nia dan _Kronos_ baik-baik saja, karena Nia menggunakan _shell _yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa di serang dengan _magic_, sedangkan _Kronos_ ia seorang dewa, serangan seperti apapun hanya menyebabkan luka ringan.

"Kau tau," Suara Nia terdengar kembali. "Manusia tak ada gunanya untuk berharap."

"Ya," jawabku. "Takdir mereka sudah ditentukan."

"Kau sendi—" sebelum Nia melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah menebasnya dari belakang sebanyak 2 kali.

"Arrg!" teriaknya, ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyesali kesalahannya.

Ia langsung berbalik mencoba menyerangku dengan pedang yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya, aku mempunyai firasat buruk jadi aku melompat sangat tinggi.

"_Kau menghabiskan tenagamu untuk melompat? Padahal serangannya kan—" Exeter _berkomentar.

Tapi ternyata firasat ku benar, itu bukan tebasan biasa, satu tebasan muncul sebuah sinar yang sangat dahsyat.

"Kau tau," kata Nia. "Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabisimu!"

"Tch…"

Dan benar saja saat aku masih di udara, dan _Ixion_ sedang sibuk menghindari serangan _Kronos _yang kali ini makin menjadi-jadi saja, sebuah pedang berukuran gedung monas, turun dari langit dan hampir menusukku.

"_Magic?_" tanyaku keheranan.

"_No—_kekuatan _Kronos_ kau tau?" jawabnya.

_Kronos_? Mana mungkin ia kan sedang bertarung dengan _Ixion?_

Aku terkejut, pada saat _Kronos _berbalik dan melihatku, entah kenapa, padahal dia hanya melihatku .

"_Tatapan Kronos," _Kata _Exeter_. "_Bisa membunuhmu kau tau, jika saja kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan sehebat sekarang._"

"Oh! _Death glare_?" kataku.

"_Benar._" Jawab _Exeter_.

_Kronos_ lama sekali memandangku, kali ini aku mulai ketakutan, dan merasa kepanasan, tetapi masih melayang di udara, aku tak tau apa yang di lakukan oleh Nia, dan _Ixion._

"_Master!_" Teriak _Ixion._

Teriak kan nya dapat ku dengar, saat aku akan menghindari sesuatu yang tak ku tau apa itu, tubuhku kaku, tak dapat di gerakan.

"_Death!_" teriak Nia.

—SLEEB!— 9 pedang menusuk tubuhku, entah dari mana datangnya pedang-pedang tersebut yang langsung begitu saja menusukku.

"_Master!"_ teriak _Ixion._

"_Bocah!_" kali ini _Exeter _berteriak.

Ke 9 pedang tersebut mengangkatku ke udara, sangat jauh dari tanah, dan menyebabkan semua orang melihatku di tusuk oleh 9 pedang, kesadaran ku mulai kabur, semua berubah menjadi hitam sesaat.

_Hei…kau sudah berjanji kawan_

_ Ini bohongkan? _

_Kau Leader kami, jangan mati semudah itu_

_ Aku…tidak ingin meninggalkanmu._

Sebuah suara terdengar dalam kegelapan, dan—

_Selamat datang._

Aku tersadar, bukan berada di '_The way to the Heaven'_ tetapi berada di sebuah pantai, pasir putih dan langit yang cerah.

_Ah, kau pasti bingung._

Aku hanya menggeleng bingung dan berkata.

"Dimana ini? Siapa kau?" aku bertanya, tak ada seseorang di sini.

_Kau tidak sedang berada di mana-mana_

Aku terkejut, dan langsung bangun.

_Bangun dasar kau bodoh!_

_Hei—Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!_

_Bangun!_

Kali ini aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan Resna, Faza, dan Fikri.

_Sepertinya, teman-teman mu mengharapkan kau bangun, ah…aku ingin bertanya satu hal._

"Apa?" jawabku.

_Apakah hidup teman mu, sangat berarti?_

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Mereka sangat berarti, tak ada yang lebih berarti selain mereka."

_Jika kau harus mati untuk temanmu, maukah kau menyerahkannya?_

"Tentu, jika tak ada pilihan lain."

_ Then…kau sangat, baik hati sepertinya._

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya diam memandang ke atas.

_Baiklah…aku akan menolongmu, panggil namaku...dan aku akan menjadi pelayanmu._

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

_Sampai jumpa, dan oh ya… kau hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu._

"He—" aku merasakan sesuatu yang panas merasuki tubuhku, panas tetapi menyegarkan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memanggil namanya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku memejamkan mata, sebuah burung mirip garuda, tetapi mempunyai ekor yang lumayan panjang, memiliki bulu berwarna merah, dan ia menangis? Muncul di dalam pikiranku.

Aku membuka mataku, dan pantai yang tadinya damai sekarang menjadi tak stabil, sekeliling ku dihisap oleh kegelapan, saat itu aku tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu.

Aku berfikir sejenak, dan—

"_Fo__̱__tiá Pouli__a!" _teriakku, dan sebuah cahaya membuatku pingsan.

Aku terbangun, oleh hujan.

Bukan ini bukan hujan, melainkan, tangisan _Phoenix_3.

Ia menangis, sangat lama, air matanya membanjiri tubuhku.

"_PHOENIX!" _teriak Nia.

"_Master!" Ixion _kagum.

Semua orang berhenti bertarung, mereka kembali terpaku oleh kekuatanku, tapi Nia tidak tinggal diam, ia menyerangku dengan _Gravija_4 tetapi percuma, tubuhku tidak apa-apa.

"Terima kasih _Phoenix._" Kataku yang sudah mulai baikan.

"_Sudah tugasku, dáskalos_5_._"

Aku langsung mencabuti ke 9 pedang yang menusuk di tubuhku, dan melemparnya ke Nia, Nia menghindar dengan mudah. _Kronos _mengeluarkan pedang besar dari langit, tetapi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"_Ixion._" Kataku.

_Ixion _mendekat dan langsung berubah menjadi _aura_ berwarna biru cerah.

Aku masih melayang di udara, dan mengangkat _Exeter._

"_Hebat bocah," _kata _Exeter_. "_Ayo kita habisi dia!"_

"_Poulia._" Kataku sekali lagi.

_Phoenix _berhenti menangis dan langsung berbuah menjadi _aura_ berwarna merah cerah.

Kali ini di kanan dan kiri ku terdapat dua elemen yang berbeda, listrik dan api. Dalam keadaan masih mengangkat _Exeter, Exeter _berubah menjadi emas dan ber_aura_ penghancur yang dahsyat.

Kedua _aura_ biru dan merah tersebut tersedot oleh _aura_nya _Exeter,_ dan kali ini _Exeter _berubah menjadi berwarna biru, merah, dan emas secara bergantian berubah warna.

Aku menekan pelatuk _Exeter_ dan sebuah ledakan terjadi, sebuah angin yang sangat dahsyat menghancurkan para _fiends_ dan para _gamers_ menusukan senjatanya ke tanah untuk bertahan.

Nia yang masih diam, memandang ke atas. Kali ini mengeluarkan 2 buah pedang, keduanya terlihat kembar, tanpa basa-basi ia melompat ke atas di sertai _Kronos_ yang melompat juga membantunya.

"Kau! TERLALU BANYAK MENYUSAHKANKU!" Suaranya menggelegar di udara.

"Kau yang TERLALU MENYUSAHKAN MANUSIA!" Balasku dengan semangat.

—TRANG!— _Exeter_ku dan kedua pedangnya beradu, dari belakang _Kronos _melancarkan serangan dengan cakarnya_, aura _penghancur muncul dari tangan _Kronos, _aku menghindarinya, dan langsung terjun menerjang _Kronos _dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepatnya, sebelum_ Kronos _bisa bertahan, aku sudah menendangnya, ia pun tersungkruk ke tanah, terjadi debuman besar.

"Penguasa bangsa _Titan_! Diamlah jangan mengganggu!" Teriakku yang sambil melompat menerjang Nia yang sama-sama menerjangku juga.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku langsung menggunakan _skill Leon Heart_, dengan cepat aku sudah berada di belakang Nia, menyerangnya kedepan dan kebelakang beberapa kali, dan menusuknya membawanya ke atas. Dari atas aku melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ia terlempar ke tengah menjauhi bukit, sehingga para _gamers_ dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, semua bersiap dalam keadaan siap tempur saat Nia di lempar ke sana.

"_RareKill!"_ teriakku dari atas, aku langsung mengangkat _Exeter_ ke udara lalu menurunkannya lagi, dan menembakan beberapa peluru ke Nia, dan bang! Kena.

Selagi ia lengah dengan tembakanku yang sangat cepat, aku menerjang ke arahnya, sama cepatnya sampai-sampai tak ada orang yang melihatku sudah berada di belakang Nia.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang layaknya pemain _baseball_ yang akan memukul bola, dan langsung menebasnya, Nia terkejut karena kekuatan tebasanku ternyata melemparnya sampai ke atas.

Aku mengarahkan _Exeter_ ke arahnya, dan melepaskan kekuatan yang berada dalam _Exeter_, sebuah tembakan sinar menabrak tubuh Nia.

Ia berteriak, sampai seluruh kekuatan yang berada di dalam _Exeter_ tak tersisa, sehingga _Exeter _berubah menjadi pedang mainan lagi.

Aku masih berdiri melihat ke atas, menyadari Nia masih hidup.

"HAHAHA!" Nia malah tertawa. "Kau sangat hebat, aku tidak salah memilihmu, REZA!"

Nia mengeluarkan sebuah panah, dan dalam keadaan siap menembak, semua orang siap melompat, entah mau melindungiku atau menyerang Nia. Tetapi—

"Kau salah—" kataku dengan dingin.

"Ap—" tanya Nia.

Dan benar saja, Nia merasakan tubuhnya tertebas oleh sesuatu.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihatku, _Phoenix, _dan_ Ixion_.

"Ke…kenapa kau ada dua!" tanyanya kaget.

Aku yang di bawah menghilang menyatu dengan angin, "Kau tau, aku sangat berterima kasih mempunyai teman." Kataku yang asli, yaitu yang berada di belakang Nia.

"Apa!" teriaknya. "Aku tidak terima!"

"_You'll accept it._" Kataku.

_Phoenix_ menyanyi, perlahan-lahan tubuh Nia mulai menghilang, bagaikan abu.

"Tch…Maafkan aku ayah…" katanya.

Aku hanya diam tak berkata apapun.

"Reza…kau sangat kuat, tetapi masih banyak _fiends_ yang lebih kuat dariku."

Masih terdiam.

"Seluruh…dunia sedang berperang melawan _fiends_ dan ayahku."

"Siapa ayahmu itu?" akhirnya aku bersuara.

"Aku tidak dapat menyebutkannya, kalian akan mati jika menyebutkannya."

"Nia…" kataku.

"Hmm?" jawabnya.

"Kau itu kan _anti global hacking virus, _kenapa memilih menjadi _fiends_?"

"Seperti kataku sebelumnya…" kali ini tubuh Nia mulai hilang. "Takdir manusia sudah ditentukan oleh ayah."

"Maksudmu? Setidaknya berilah kami petunjuk." tanyaku.

"Kau akan mencarinya sendiri." Katanya.

"Kenapa kau—tak bisa mengatakannya?" tanyaku kembali.

Kali ini sudah mencapai leher tapi Nia masih berbicara, mencoba mengatakan kalimat terkahirnya. "—Kutukan—Ma—n—usia—_g—a—"_ katanya.

Nia pun menghilang menjadi abu, bersamaan dengan datangnya bala bantuan dari Bu April.

Aku turun dalam keadaan compang-camping, Bu April menghampiriku.

"_Thank's god!_ Dunia maya sedang kacau, aku susah mencari bala bantuan." Katanya padaku.

"Kalian terlam—bat." kataku.

"Me—reka?" Bu April ternganga melihat _Ixion _dan _Poulia _di belakangku.

—BRUK!— Aku pingsan kembali, dunia menjadi hitam kelam, dalam samar-samar aku melihat semua orang berkumpul sambil memanggil-manggil namaku, mengharapkan aku bangun.


End file.
